Welcome Home
by fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: A drabble formed from a headcanon of mine of how Sasuke does get back to the village. Sasuke and his team are surrounded by Konoha ninja and sees some familiar faces from his past. How does this new reunion play out?


A/N: A drabble that formed from a headcanon of mine of how Sasuke does get back to the village. Also dedicated to captainromanov on tumblr for being a super sweet person ;u;

Title: Welcome Home

Word count: 1,659

Rating: T

* * *

.

Team taka was walking through the forest, exhibiting their normal behavior. Suigetsu was pissing off Karin who was getting ready to punch him, Juugo was looking at the animals, and Sasuke had his stoic expression on.

Out of blue, they're surrounded by Konoha Anbu, forcing them to gather in a defensive stance. No one attacks first, each waiting for the other to make the first strike. The tension is broken by the arrival of familiar face, the ninja in orange, face plastered with a grin.

"Oi teme!" Holding back a smirk, Sasuke faces his old best friend. "Well look who's here." He says taking a step towards the blonde ninja. Prepared to protect the nine-tail's host, Anbu members raise their kunai, switching to a defensive stance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," says a familiar voice from above.

Looking up, Sasuke finds Kakashi offering a salute. "Long time no see Sasuke." Kakashi lands in front of the Anbu, both eyes revealed, "I hate to cut this reunion short but, Sasuke Uchiha..."

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we are here to bring you back to the village. By force if necessary." Eyes flicker to red, glaring at his former sensei. "And you honestly think I want to come back?" Sword at ready, Sasuke waited for them to attack first. Seeing the Anbu members form hand seals, he dove in to strike. But before he could land a blow, he found himself caught by surprise when he found his team and himself bound by strong chakara like a rope. Team Taka was settled under a tree a few meters from their team leader who sat by himself in the shade.

"We knew attacking you wouldn't have been a good idea, so rendering you from attacking us was our best option," walking up to his former student, he stopped in front of him to bend down. "Plus knowing Orochimaru, he probably made you immune to any sort of poison."

Kakashi outstretched an arm to ruffle Sasuke's hair, _an uncharacteristic move_ Sasuke noted. "Welcome back Sasuke." Kakashi grinned behind his mask, continuing to ruffle the boy's hair. Naruto appeared next to him in an instant, giving his best friend a playful punch to the shoulder. Maybe returning to the village wouldn't be a bad thing; he had nothing left to lose but his pride.

"Hey Sasuke, you're bleeding." said Naruto, a bit worried that his friend didn't take notice. Attention snapping back to the situation at hand, he became aware of the sharp pain coming from his lower abdomen.

"Sasuke!" shouted Karin, struggling to free herself so that she could heal him. But it was no use, she was unable to budge from her spot.

Noticing the girl's dismay, Kakashi gave a curt nod to one of the Anbu members who in turn disappeared. "Don't worry, Sasuke will be just fine." Giving her a reassuring smile he continued. "It's just, well, we don't want you to pull any smart moves if we let you go."

"Well what are we gonna do? We're miles away from the village!" exclaimed Naruto. "I've got it all under control Naruto, I've sent for a medic and reinforcements."

It wasn't long before the team's medic showed up tagging behind Sai and Yamato. "Hello Dickless. It's nice to see you again Traitor." smiled Sai. '_Oh great it's him'_ thought Sasuke bitterly, '_at least Sakura isn't here'_. He rather avoid the emotional reunion that would entail when they saw each other, however he closed his eyes too soon to see said pinkette walk up ready to heal him.

.

* * *

.

Sensing someone about to touch him, his eyes snapped open, Mangekyō Sharingan at the ready; Anbu members along with Kakashi and Yamato waiver, too far apart to readily sprint in and stop the black flames from engulfing their medic. The tailed beast host was shielded to protect him from the threat of the Sharingan.

However, red flickered back to onyx when he saw just who had tried to touch him. She had looked taken aback, hands held up defensively and an eyebrow quirked.

A part of him almost felt bad for using his kekkei genkai against her. '_Almost'_ he thought bitterly, trying to convince himself that it wouldn't have mattered if he did.

.

* * *

.

"Sasuke-kun…" she took a step towards him, everyone waiting to see if he would attack again. "I'm just going to heal you, it'll only take a few minutes." He looked unsure of whether he should trust her to not pull a sneak attack on him. '_Like last time_', his thoughts blurt out to him.

"I won't even touch you Sasuke-kun." she said trying to get him to trust her. She could see the blood from the wound soaking his white shirt. '_With a lovely display of his chest,'_ joked Inner Sakura. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her thoughts, she focused back on Sasuke.

After contemplating for a few seconds, Sakura stood up and took off her weapons holster. "Eh Sakura-chan, do you think that's a good idea?" Naruto looked back and forth between his teammates questioning the pinkette's actions. She gave him a quick smile before kneeling in front of Sasuke.

She moved slowly, showing him she meant no harm. Besides, she thought bitterly, we don't have the heart to hurt him. Green chakara surrounded her hands, _her tiny hands_ noted Sasuke, as she hovered over the wound on the lower right side of his abdomen.

Sakura looked up to make sure she wasn't making him uncomfortable, and saw the calm, relax expression on the Uchiha's face.

.

* * *

.

She could feel her heart clenching from happiness, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw him look so at peace. It was as if all his worries and fears disappeared, like he was finally allowed something.

And the small possibility that it was because of her, made her heart soar. '_Finally not so useless afterall_', remarked her inner.

She smiled tenderly before focusing her attention back to the wound, missing the flutter of Sasuke's eyelids closing.

It felt good.

More than good, it felt so soothing, so calming, so _undeniably Sakura_.

The type of comfort only _she_ could give.

There were a thousand adjectives he could use to describe her chakara.

Warm.

Tranquilizing.

_Loving_.

A word perfect enough to describe the flow of her chakara.

_And her_.

.

* * *

.

Eyes snapped open to see Sakura with the most beautiful smile plastered on her face, directed right at him.

How he wanted nothing more than to –

Looking past Sakura he could see Naruto grinning.

.

.

.

The idiot was watching them.

.

.

.

Making suggestive eyebrow wiggles.

_Oh hell no._

The dobe was gonna get beaten to a pulp after all this was over.

Throwing a glare at his best friend, he felt the loss of that warm charaka flowing to him. He looked down to see that the bleeding had stopped.

Sakura shifted to the pouch used for medical purposes. A grunt caught her attention forcing her to turn her attention back to Sasuke.

Was he…?

She suppressed a giggle.

No way was Sasuke Uchiha pouting.

Or maybe…

"Bandages." she said clarifying her actions by showing the item. She hoped he didn't think she was going to knock him out.

"Hn."

She turned towards an Anbu member to ask him to let go of Sasuke's chakara bounds so she could easily wrap a binding to prevent any bacteria from entering his wound.

"Absolutely not! You may be Tsunade-sama's trusted apprentice, but -" cut off by Kakashi, he was given a curt nod. Blue charaka disappeared one by one, freeing the Uchiha.

Anbu members gathered round ready to suppress Sasuke at any given moment; any sort of movement could be considered an indication of issuing an attack.

Pointing to his chest, she ordered him to take off the shirt.

.

* * *

.

Silence broke out in the forest.

Karin was the first to react, flustered and disappointed her view was obstructed.

Suigetsu hollered with laughter along with Naruto who fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

_becausethatidiotknewsasukeha dtoobeyherorders_

Kakashi and Juugo unnerved with Yamato looking flabbergasted.

Sai questioning just about everything, "Why is Ugly ordering Traitor to take off his clothes? Does she not know we are here watching them? Is this Ugly's way of seducing Traitor? This happened in the book Kakashi-sensei gave to me, does that mean they are going to have sex now?"

Oh man, forget the dobe, Sai was the first he was going to beat to a pulp.

_shewasnotuglyfarfromit_

Rewording herself, she asked Sasuke to at least give the wound some room to apply bandages.

He unthreaded his arms from his sleeves, letting the white shirt fall behind him. Sakura couldn't help but blush at the words she had uttered a few minutes ago while wrapping the bandage around his waist.

"All done Sasuke-kun!" she said gathering her things. "I would give you candy," leaning in towards his ears while standing up she whispered, "for being such a good boy." Stretching her muscles, she turned away from him. "But I know how much you don't like sweets Sasuke-kun."

He began to lose himself in watching her movements, hearing distantly that Naruto would take his candy.

Laughing softly, she turned to her best friend. "Okay Naruto, but you'll have to wait till we get back to my office to get your candy."

.

* * *

.

Anbu bound the Uchiha back up with chakara and tied up team taka with their hands behind their backs. Yamato helped secure the long rope around their wrists, making sure not to have it too tight.

Sasuke was in the lead, followed by Suigetsu, then Karin and finally Juugo all surrounded by Anbu.

"Don't want to take any chances for you to escape." Kakashi said as he gave Sasuke one last hair ruffle.

Naruto strolled on by the Uchiha's side, with Sakura strolling up on the other. Before they knew it, they were reaching the village gates.

.

.

.

"_Welcome home_."


End file.
